Jak
Jak is the principle player character of the Jak and Daxter series, and one of the principle characters in The Interference IV. He is a young hero from his universe's past who fights using the powers of Eco, a mystical colored energy originating from his planet. Upon testing out a strange machine rebuilt from ruins by his friend Keira, he and his partner Daxter (along with Keira and Samos Hagai) were sent forward three-hundred years to the city of Haven, whereupon Jak was captured and used for the Dark Warrior project by Erol and Baron Praxis . History Some time ago, when Jak and Daxter were only young, they made way for Misty Island despite Samos' objections. There, they stumbled upon a meeting between the enemy of their people, the Lurkers, and two unknown figures. The two of them, realizing they'd found themselves in trouble, decided to run, and during their escape discovered a pool of Dark Eco. Daxter was knocked in during an accident, and came out transformed into an Ottsel. They returned home to Sandover Village to seek some help from Samos, but Samos revealed that he, unfortunately, couldn't supply any, only being a Sage of Green Eco, rather than a Sage of Dark Eco. That person was Gol, who lived in the far north, and the two of them would have to travel there unaided, as the other Eco Sages were not making contact. The two of them traveled the land together, gaining help along the way from Keira, who was a technological genius and collecting Precursor Orbs. Along their journey, they discovered that the Sage of Blue Eco had mysteriously disappeared during the attack on his village by a huge Lurker named Klaww. Suspecting him, Jak and Daxter made to defeat Klaww, only to find out at the next village that the Sage of Red Eco was missing as well. As it turned out, the kidnappers were Gol, and his sister Maia, and the other Sages soon disappeared as well. Gol and Maia were mad with power and prepared to release huge silos of Dark Eco on the world. Jak and Daxter made to free the Eco Sages and traveled deep into Gol's Citadel, finding the two of them poised over a huge silo with a Precursor Robot designed to open them. Instead, Jak began to channel the powers of various types of Eco, eventually creating a source of Light Eco. While the Light Eco could have transformed Daxter back, he gave it up, and Jak was able to use the Light Eco to destroy the robot and stop Gol and Maia's plan for good. As a result, the two foes were sealed away inside the Dark Eco Silo, never to be seen again. Returning home, they discovered that the Precursor Orbs they had collected acted as keys to open a giant Rift Gate, behind which was a strange machine. Keira launched upon it and began to restore the vehicle to its former glory. She, Jak, Daxter, and Samos then attempted to test the machine, the Rift Rider, with the Gate. They activated the Rift Rider by accident, suddenly powering the Gate and causing the four of them to be thrown into a time vortex. The Rift Rider ended up destroyed in the accident and the four of them scattered about the newly-revealed Haven City, three centuries into the future. Upon his arrival, Jak was suddenly onset by Krimzon Guard and their leader Erol, knocked out, arrested, and taken back to the Krimzon Guard Fortress while Daxter luckily escaped. Jak then found himself tortured every day for the next two years, having Dark Eco constantly pumped into his body, and becoming the first of only two survivors of the process. Personality Before his capture, Jak was a brave and kind-hearted protagonist, freely performing favors for the other people of his village, though not one to avoid raising an eyebrow at some of the more curious tasks he was sent on. The two years of torture, however, have changed Jak's personality for the worse, filling him with the desire for bloody revenge against his kidnappers and against the state in general, although he still possesses some of his old heroic personality. The presence of Dark Eco in his body seems to be responsible for some of the change, and trauma responsible for the rest. Jak was originally mute (whether selective or elective) which often led to rather one-sided conversations and Jak preferring to let his actions speak for themselves; after the treatments, Jak begins to speak, causing Daxter some alarm. He is loud, blunt and straightforward, unlike his best friend's preference for motormouth. While Jak still possesses a sense of humor, it has become twisted, and he is far more likely to act seriously than not. Appearance As a member of the unnamed human species of his world, Jack has long, thin pointed ears. He has dark tan skin, yellow-green hair and a green goatee, and blue eyes. His body is caricatured with a thin waist, pelvis, and limbs, but developed muscles. He wears a dark blue tunic, light beige Capri trousers, and boots, with both leather and metal armor plates over the top. A belt crossing his upper torso is connected in the middle by a large iron ring. On his head, he wears a pair of goggles, and in front of his ears and around his neck he has a red headscarf. Powers and Weapons Jak is physically capable, performing many impressive athletic stunts that allowed him to traverse the environments of his old home. He is also adept at channeling Eco in all of its forms, though his powers are not nearly as developed as those of the specialized Eco Mages. From channeling Eco, Jak already had a headstart on learning firearms, which he is talented at wielding. It is likely the ability to channel Eco that saved him from dying from Dark Eco poisoning. However, Jak is still mutated from the effects of the Dark Eco. After absorbing too much Dark Eco, Jak will transform into Dark Jak, gaining blue skin, white hair, horns and extended nails, as well as completely black eyes. The Dark Jak form allows him to attack with more physical strength, take more damage, and perform a variety of Dark Eco-based attacks. Jak is a talented marksman, having originally gained experience with Yellow Eco, and obtains a Morph Gun in Haven City, a transformable weapon that takes four different ammunition mods and a number of different shapes, allowing different ranges and capabilities. Jak is also capable of driving all varieties of Zoomer, riding mount animals, and owns a JET-Board that he obtained from Keira. Source games *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'', 2001 *''Jak II: Renegade'', 2003 *''Daxter'', 2006 Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Jak and Daxter